PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Vines (READ DESCRIPTION)
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Here is a short but sweet collection of vines based on the cast of Peanuts The Next Chapter. Peanuts The Next Chapter owned by HPDrummerman. (I originally needed to delete the story due to me getting a complaint that the writing style violated the site guidelines,so I went back and made the writing style more appropiate. None of the vines were changed. Sorry for any confusion.)


**PEANUTS THE NEXT CHAPTER VINES**

**Author's Note: This is intended to be a fun little one shot where I remake some of my favorite vines I like with the cast of Peanuts The Next Chapter. I dunno if I'll do more or not. Enjoy.**

**VINE #1: Melaine Is Still An Airhead**

Melanie,Peppermint Patty and Marcie were standing by Joe's Cafe one summer day.

"Hey what's Obama's last name again." Wondered Melanie out of curiosity.

Peppermint Patty and Marcie both lifted their heads up and stared at Melaine in bewilderment as the blonde turned to face them. A piece from The Blue Danube waltz then started to play as Peppermint Patty spun in a circle three times before she slapped Melanie in the face.

**VINE #2: Claudia Calls The Cops**

Krissy was picking up a crayon off of Claudia's messy floor before the latter suddenly walked in and saw what she was doing.

"Krissy! Is that a weed?!" Shouted Claudia.

"No it's a crayon-" Krissy tried to explain before being cut off by her sister "I'm calling the police!"

Claudia then proceeded to dial 911 on the microwave and much to Krissy's confusion a 911 dispatch seemed to answer as the camera zoomed in on her face while the X-Files theme started to play.

**VINE #3: Charlie Brown The Bowling Ball**

Charlie Brown was running towards Lucy,who was once again holding a football and giving him the opportunity to try and kick it.

"This time I'm gonna kick that football all the way to the moon!" Charlie Brown confidently shouted.

As soon as Charlie Brown tried to kick the football,Lucy pulled it away as per usual but Charlie Brown started rolling on the ground in a ball instead of flying up in the air like usual before it showed looping footage of him going down the aisle in Wii Sports before he hit all the bowling pins and got a strike.

**VINE #4: When Your Girlfriend Tries To Talk To You**

Freida was recording a video while she and the rest of the kids were standing in the baseball field and getting ready for a game. She then turned the camera to the far right to reveal a bashful and nervous Charlie Brown standing at the pitcher's mound and smiling at her.

"Hi!" Freida happily greeted.

"Ok." Charlie Brown nervously stammered in response.

**VINE #5: Franklin And The Croissant**

PigPen was holding a camera and standing behind a corner before Franklin came on by with a croissant on a plate to which PigPen immediately shouted in an attempt to jump scare the kid "WHAHHHHHH!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Franklin screamed in a panic before immediately proceeding to scold "Stop I could've dropped my croissant!"

PigPen then started laughing as Franklin made his way past him.

**VINE #6: Scheroder's Piano Surprise**

Lucy was recording a video of Scheroder practicing a keyboard in his living room before she suddenly shouted out of nowehere "SAIL!"

Lucy then slammed her fist on the keyboard as it came crumbling down onto the floor while Scheroder panicked and she started snickering to herself.

**VINE #7: This Thing Empty!**

Rattler was filming a video of Cobra in the school hallway while she was also holding an empty can of Coke.

"Hey Cobra you want some?" Offered Rattler as she handed Cobra the can only for her to quickly realize that it was empty.

"This b&$# empty! Yeet!" Shouted Cobra as she tossed the empty can into the hallway full of kids before she and Rattler started quietly laughing to themselves.

**VINE #8: Beagle Alarm Clock**

Rebecca was setting an alarm on her phone and seen sleeping on a chair afterwards while Roger was standing by the chair and holding the phone. Soon after the alarm went off as Roger jumped up on her lap and slapped her in the face,waking her up as she merely brushed it off and got up to start her day.

"Okay." Rebecca nonchalantly said to herself.

**VINE #9: When Linus Gets Lemons**

Linus was sitting at a table and about to pour himself a bowl of LIFE cereal,however much to his surprise only lemons seemed to come out of the box as he picked one up and joked with a smile "Well when life gives you lemons.

The end of the Thomas The Tank Engine theme song then played as a close up of Linus's smiling mug played and looped in all four directions before one final close up was shown with the lighting effects enhanced.

**THE END**


End file.
